


my body is a cage

by longnationalnightmare



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longnationalnightmare/pseuds/longnationalnightmare
Summary: my body is a cage / that keeps me from dancing with the one i love / but my mind holds the key
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	my body is a cage

**Author's Note:**

> i started this vid before rage-quitting the show due to the season 4 finale and now i've finished it even though i remain rage-quitted. there's no footage from the season 4 finale in here bc i never watched it ✌️

[my body is a cage](https://vimeo.com/385878299) from [allie longnationalnightmare](https://vimeo.com/user73596583) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
